


Needy Bitch Stiles

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, M/M, Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek comes home from work and finds needy bitch Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Needy Bitch Stiles

**Derek POV**

Stiles was on his hands and knees hole wide open ready to be fucked. I just looked at him cock in a pink cock cage, hole wide open, humping air. Then he starts humping the floor and I know if I don’t stop him his going to turn into a needy bitch. Needy bitch Stiles is a pain only caring about being fucked and no cock is big enough.   
  


“Stiles stop being so needy and humping the floor. Just for that when I’m done I’m going to put you in the tub and make you come ten time.”

“But you weren’t doing anything. I’m needy.”

“Needy bitch is what you are and what did I say about needy bitch Stiles?”

“His a pain and gets the dog house and Peter has his babysitter for a week”

“Yes and do you really want Peter messing with your cock cage?”

“No”

“Good now stop humping”

When he stops I put my cock in ass which slides in so easy. I go slow because I know it would drive Stiles mad. After about five minutes of slow I starting going fast and hard. Stiles cock is so hard that I think he might cum even with the cock cage. Than I cum fill his ass full and get the butt plug. When I pull out he whines like the needy bitch he is.   
  
“Derrrrrreeeekkk don't pull out”

“I have to but I’m putting the plug in”

“We need to get a bigger butt plug dildo”

“Stiles you aren’t getting on that’s bigger than my cock and it’s time to make you come ten times”

Stiles than happily got up and went to the bathtub once’s I put the plug in. When I made it into the bathroom Stiles was in the tub with dick in the air. Than I take the cock cage off and Stiles starts humping the air again. 

“Stiles stop that”

“I want to cum Derek”

“To bad and for that once I’m done with out I’m making you hard than putting the cock cage back on”

Stiles whines but he needs to learn sometimes. I than got a whip and start hitting his dick. Just ten hits later Stiles cums. I don’t stop with the whip and after thirty more hits my hand gets tired but Stiles only has cum four times. I put a vibrator in his ass and a hour later he has cum six times. I let Stiles get so hard there pre cum than pull the vibrator out and get a cock cage on him.

“Please Derek let me cum don’t leave me like this.”

“To bad now I’m going to take a shower and your going to lick the tub clean”

I go take my shower. When I get out the tub is mostly clean so I make stiles go take a shower. When he gets out I’m in bed ready to sleep.   
  
“Derek are you sure I can’t cum I’ll do anything.”

“I’m sure now good night Stiles”

“Good night Derek”


End file.
